Two Ways Of Life Too Hard To Decide
by Dawn Mabel
Summary: Leila thought her life was perfect. She was a vampire, living happily with her love Oliver. But one day, she gets really angry... And turns into something she never thought existed. Can she make her life happy again, or will it all be gone forever? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals! This is my first Twilight fanfic! I was inspired by a dream. (which I'm not gonna tell you, so don't ask!) Anyway, enjoy!

Two Ways Of Life… Too Hard To DecidePrologueThe pain… Oh, it was torture… When would it stop? Please… Make it stop…Chapter 1

Leila hurt all over. But finally, the burning was over. It had hurt so much… She opened her eyes slowly. Bending over her was her love, the one who had changed her, Oliver. He looked worried.

"Are you alright Leila?" he asked, his topaz eyes full of concern.

Leila waved him off. "I feel fine." she mumbled. She stood up, and looked at herself. She was indeed more beautiful then before. Her red hair was even redder, and her body was slim and stunning. She blinked. "I'm beautiful." she whispered.

Oliver smiled. "You were already gorgeous. So, how does being a vampire feel?"

"Good." admitted Leila. "I feel, refreshed."

"That's good." said Oliver, his smile getting bigger. "We can go hunt now, if you want."

Leila nodded. "That sounds good." Oliver was a "vegetarian" vampire, which meant he didn't drink the blood of humans; just the blood of animals. _I guess I'm a vegetarian vampire too now. _thought Leila happily.

Oliver took her hand, and they ran off into the forest.

***

"Now, do you smell anything?" asked Oliver. Leila sniffed the air. Something smelled good…

"I smell something." said Leila. "What is it?"

"A tiger." replied Oliver.

"A tiger…" murmured Leila. "Can I hunt it?"

"Sure." said Oliver. "All you do is, well, it's kinda hard to explain… Just, let go, I guess."

"Okay, let go. Right." Leila closed her eyes, and let go of everything. Soon, she felt herself following the scent, hunting it… And then she pounced. She easily killed the tiger, and she greedily sucked it dry.

Oliver walked over to her. "Excellent! So, feeling better?"

"Yeah." said Leila. "But I'm still thirsty."

"Then let's find something else." said Oliver. He grinned, and ran off. Leila followed him eagerly.

So, how'd ya like the first chapter? Reviewers are wanted, but even if you don't review, I will still continue. Thanks for reading! I will continue as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys again! Now, you all might be wondering what happened in the first chapter. For those of you who don't know what the heck I'm talking about, the title and prologue were messed up. It looked sort of like this: Two Ways Of Life To Hard To DecidePrologue The pain… Oh it was torture…Chapter 1 Something like that. Anyway, I have no idea what happened, and I apologize. Sorry! :( Anyhow, on to more important matters. I would like to thank Bluesilverdragoness and alison94 for being the first two to review. Thanks guys! And thank you all for reading my boring announcements. And now to get on with the story!

**Chapter 2**

"This is really fun!" said Leila. "I like being a vampire!"

"Good!" Oliver flashed a smile. "But it's not all fun. We have to be really careful about humans. And the Volturi."

Leila cocked her head to one side. "The Volturi?"

Oliver nodded gravely. "The Volturi are, I guess, our law keepers. Like, human police. We have to obey the vampire law, or the Volturi will come and, 'get rid of us'."

"Oh." Leila looked down. "So, what is this law?"

"Well, it's very simple." said Oliver. "Do not let the humans know about vampires. If the humans found out about us, it could be the end of our whole race."

"But, I knew about you for awhile before you changed me." said Leila.

"Yes."

"So, why didn't the Volturi come and 'get rid of ' both of us?"

"I don't know." admitted Oliver.

"Hmmmm…" Leila pondered this quietly.

"Anyway," said Oliver. "what do you want to do now?"

"Well, we've already eaten so to speak, well now I want to just run." Leila looked up at Oliver. He was about a head taller then her. While she was five foot five, Oliver was six foot one. He looked happy.

"Okay." he said. "Do you want to run, or do you want me to carry you?"

Leila thought for a moment. "Carry me." she finally said. Oliver picked her up in a classic bridal style. Leila leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. And then he began running at an average vampire running speed. "I love you." said Leila.

"As I love you." replied Oliver.

Leila thought this moment could be the happiest moment of her life. Nothing would change her happy life with Oliver. But she was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. This is the second chapter I'm doing today! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

After awhile, Leila and Oliver reached a small pool of water. It was beautiful. The trees had cleared around it so that the sun shone perfectly on its glassy surface.

"Wow." whispered Leila. "It's amazing."

"I thought you'd like it." said Oliver. He looked very pleased with himself. "I found this place before I met you. But I never showed it to you because it's to deep in the forest for a human to reach it in a day."

"Well, it's _very _beautiful." said Leila, inspecting the whole pool.

"Thanks." said Oliver. "Luckily, I found it first, so it's mine. And yours."

"Cool!" Leila went over and hugged Oliver. "You are the best, Oliver!"

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it.

"What is it?" asked Leila.

"Ssh!" he whispered. "I hear something!"

They were silent for a couple minutes. Leila heard it too. It was a rustling noise, but it was definitely not an animal. _What is it? _wondered Leila. _Wait a minute… It's coming closer! _Oliver obviously sensed it too.

Then, the something finally stepped out into sight. It was a human. But not any human. It was her brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh guys! I'm on a roll today! This is the third chapter I've done today! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Leila's brother widened his brown eyes. "Who are you?" he whispered. And then it hit him. "Leila?" he asked.

"Um, yeah." admitted Leila.

"But, your eyes, and your face, and your voice…" he trailed off.

"Now, listen Theo, I can explain." said Leila to her brother.

But Theo wasn't listening. "What happened? What did he do to you?" Theo shouted. "What did you do to her?" he yelled at Oliver.

"Theo, wait! Here's what happened –" began Leila, but Theo interrupted.

"No! I won't listen!" growled Theo. "I don't want some fib because you're protecting him! I want the truth!"

"Leila, let me handle this." murmured Oliver.

"No!" Leila pushed Oliver away. She was so mad at Theo for ruining this perfect moment. She was just so furious… And then something happened that she thought never would. She phased into a wolf.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! This is the fourth chapter I'm doing today! Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5

Leila the wolf snarled at the stunned Theo. She pounced on him. She slashed, and bit, and ripped, until finally she got a hold on herself. She backed away from the lifeless form, her eyes widened. Did she just turn into a wolf and kill her brother? She looked up at Oliver, and saw he was just as stunned as she was. She tried to speak to him, and found all she could do was bark. She began to whimper, frightened. _What's happening? _she thought. She began to panic. _What's going on? _

Oliver gulped. "Um, Leila? Is that you? If so, just nod." Leila nodded. "Okay, so, do you know what just happened?" Leila shook her head. "I think I know what happened. I've heard stories of the Children of The Moon. They were people who could turn into wolves. Humans referred to them as werewolves." Oliver paused, before continuing. "They were mortal enemies of vampires. But I didn't think they actually existed…"

But Leila didn't _want _to be a werewolf! She didn't _want _to be enemies with vampires! But most of all, she didn't want to be enemies with Oliver.

But Oliver was backing away slowly. "Leila, I, I'm so sorry. But I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry." And then he turned his back on her, and ran away. A tear ran down Leila's face. Why was this happening? Why now?

Leila closed her eyes. When she opened them, she looked sadly at Theo's slashed body, and then longingly in the direction Oliver had went. And then she turned away from both of them, and ran deeper into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Helloooo people! How are you? Anyway, I just wanted to say, please REVIEW! And please enjoy this next installation of Leila the Werevamp's (werewolf and vampire) story! And if you've been dying for a Cullen in this story, here comes (can it be?) one of the presidents of the USA!!!

Chapter 6

Leila ran and ran. She soon decided she had to kill herself. She couldn't find the will to live in herself. She ran until she found an enormous tree. _Perfect. _she thought.

Leila smashed into the tree repeated times, until it was ready to fall over. Than, she positioned herself, so that the tree fell over onto her. But her vampire half wouldn't let her die.

She tried smashing into hard things repeatedly, tried to stab herself, and then tried the "being squashed flat" again. Nothing worked.

Finally, she decided to jump off a cliff. She found the nearest cliff, and stood on the edge, looking down. There were many sharp rocks down below. _Let's hope this works. _Leila thought. She took a deep breath, let it out, and fell.

The wind rushed past her, as the sharp rocks and water got closer and closer. Suddenly, a flicker of fear and indecision ran through her. But Leila pushed it away. _This is the only way. _she told herself firmly. _I have to do this! _

And then she hit the water.

The water was cold. But Leila knew it would be much colder for a normal human being.

_Darn it! _she thought savagely. _I'm part vampire! I can't drown!_

Suddenly, strong hands grabbed hold of her and dragged her out of the water. Leila lay on the beach, and closed her eyes. What had just happened? She opened her eyes, and saw a beautiful vampire sitting there, looking at her in wonder.

Leila was about to say something, when she remembered she was in werewolf form. _I wish he could understand me. _she thought glumly.

The stranger vampire nodded. "But I do understand you." he said. Leila was surprised. The vampire smiled kindly. "I can read others thoughts. Oh, and I'm Theodore Roosevelt. Nice to meet you!"

Leila gaped. _Theodore _Roosevelt?! _But, you were, a, a president! How…?_

Theodore nodded. "Yes, I know. I had to pretend I died, of course. And guess what? I have all this cool modern stuff!"

Leila nodded, wondering about this "Theodore Roosevelt". Then she remembered. _Can you help me go back to my vampire form? _she asked.

Theodore looked surprised. "What?"

_Oops! _Leila could have blushed. _I forgot. You see, I'm a vampire. Just, somehow, I turned into a, a werewolf. And I really hate being a werewolf!_

"Ah," said Theodore, nodding. "I see. Well, it's very hard, but I think you can do it." He looked at her up and down. "Yes, I think you can."

Leila smiled. She liked Theodore Roosevelt.

Hello people! How'd ya like the chapter? If you're wondering why I put Theodore Roosevelt into the story, and are disappointed because I didn't put a Cullen in the story yet, I'll give you a hint why: What is the other name (other then Theodore) that has the nickname "Teddy"? Good-luck!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! What, _no one _has any idea who Teddy Roosevelt could be? X( Trust me, you won't be disappointed!

Chapter 7

_Alright, _Leila thought. _I'm ready. _She looked up at Theodore. _And can I call you "Teddy"?_

Theodore smiled and shrugged. "Sure."

_Now let's just get this over with. _Leila sucked in a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

It happened very quickly.

First, it was just Teddy saying, "Calm yourself, think about your happiest memories, and then, will yourself to be human." Then suddenly, she felt herself changing, her paws turning into hands, and her snout into a nose. When she opened her eyes, she was lying on the ground, shivering out of excitement. Then it hit her.

She was _naked!_

"Don't look!" Leila commanded Teddy.

"Fine." Teddy turned around and focused on a bush. "You know, I have a towel."

"Well, why didn't you say that sooner? Where is it?"

"It's in my backpack."

Leila looked around, and found a blue backpack she hadn't noticed before. She searched through it eagerly, and found a clean white towel. She wrapped it around herself, and sighed in relief.

"Okay, you can look now." she said.

"Good." Teddy turned around, and said, "You stay here. I'll be right back." He turned to go, but Leila stopped him.

"Where are you going?" asked Leila.

Teddy raised his eyebrows. "To go buy you some clothes. I'll be right back." And before Leila could say anything, he was gone.

***

Leila looked up. Teddy was finally back, and carrying a Macy's bag.

"What took you so long?" whined Leila.

"The store was really crowded." said Teddy simply. "It's Saturday." He handed Leila the bag, and she looked inside.

There was a clear light blue blouse, darker but not dark yoga pants, a pair of socks, and some running shoes.

Leila frowned. "What's with the yoga pants?"

Teddy shrugged. "They're flexible, and you're gonna be doing a lot of running and jumping, so I figured they would be useful."

"Okay, um, please don't look." said Leila. Teddy sighed, but turned away. Leila unwrapped the towel, and quickly put on the clothes.

"Can I look now?" asked Teddy.

"Yes."

Teddy turned around, and looked satisfied. "Well? How does it feel?"

"Good." Leila grinned.

Teddy smiled. Suddenly, his smile vanished.

"What?" asked Leila, concerned.

"Well, it's just…" Teddy paused, then continued. "I want a modern name!"

Leila laughed. "Oh! Is that it? I thought it was something terribly important!"

"But this _is _important!" wailed Teddy.

Leila held back a giggle, and began thinking. Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"Ooooh!" she squealed. "What about-"

"-Edward?" said Teddy.

Leila growled. "Stop finishing my thoughts for me! It's annoying!"

"Sorry!" grinned Teddy. "Anyway, yeah, I like that name. _Edward_." He said the "Edward" with relish. "From now on, call me EDWARD!" He looked at Leila. "How did you think of that name?"

"Well, I thought about the nickname 'Teddy', and then I realized that the nickname for Edward is also Teddy." said Leila.

The newly named Edward nodded. "But wait, isn't 'Edward' an old fashioned name?"

"Well, yeah." admitted Leila.

Edward shrugged. "Oh well. I like it anyway." He cupped his hands around his mouth, and yelled to the sky, "HEY WORLD! MY NAME IS EDWARD!"

Well? Does that answer your question? Do you think this Edward is the same Edward in Twilight? Maybe, maybe not…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So, what do you wanna do now?" asked Edward.

Leila shrugged. "I don't know. What do _you _wanna do?"

"Hmmm…" Edward paused for a couple moments, thinking. "What to do, what to do… Oh! I know! Let's go to the library!"

Leila frowned. "The one in town? Why?"

"Because, I think since you're sort of a werewolf, we should find out more about them. And maybe we can find out if something like this has happened before." Edward smiled. "What do you think?"

"Well, alright. But I don't really like being in towns and cities and such. I never have. Not even when I was a human." said Leila with a sigh.

***

"Here we are!" announced Edward. "The library!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with." muttered Leila.

The pair went inside the library where a librarian greeted them. They asked if there was anything about vampires or werewolves, and the librarian led them to a section that was dedicated to vampires and werewolves.

"I'll start over here, you start over there." said Leila.

They looked for hours, but they couldn't find much. Just something explaining about the habits of vampires, which Edward and Leila already knew about.

Finally, Leila slammed her book down in frustration. "Argh! There is nothing here! We'll never find anything! This is all pointless!"

"Whoa! Leila, calm down!" said Edward. This is _not _all pointless! Whether we find it in a book or not, we _will _find it eventually."

"Well I can't stand another second of this place." growled Leila, standing up. "I'm out of here!" Leila whirled around and stomped out. Edward sighed and followed her.

Soon, they reached a clearing in the forest. Leila sat down on the ground, her head in her hands.

"I much prefer it here in the forest…" said Leila. "I'm sorry Edward, but whenever I'm around more then five people I feel intoxicated." She blushed. "It's kinda stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid Leila." said Edward. "I think that it doesn't matter how you feel about being crowded. After all, there's only two of us."

Leila grinned weakly. "Thanks Edward. I feel really comfortable around you, you know?"

Edward smiled back. "As do I you."

***

Sorry for such a boring chapter. But it will get better! And sorry for not writing in a while. I've been very preoccupied, and I may not update in a while. But who knows? Oh, and review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Helloooo everyone! :) Time for a more _interesting_ chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Oliver was stalking a deer. He caught it easily, and was drinking it's blood, when he smelled something. Something familiar…

He walked closer to it. He peered around the tree, and almost gasped. There was Leila, talking to another vampire. Who was he? Oliver felt a growl in his throat. Was that other vampire her new _boyfriend _or something? And then, Leila _hugged _the other vampire!  
And that did it for Oliver. He couldn't just stand here and watch this. He jumped out of his hiding place, and pounced at the strange vampire…

***

"Thanks Edward." said Leila. "You always make me feel better."  
"Your always welcome." said Edward, grinning. Leila smiled back at him, and hugged him.

Edward's smile disappeared. "Leila! Look out!" he shouted, as a vampire leaped out of the trees. And headed straight for Edward.

"Oliver?" Leila whispered.

Oliver had Edward on the ground, but Edward was fighting back. Leila had never realized how good a fighter Edward was until now. He soon had Oliver retreating a few steps back.

"Leila," said Edward. "you said this is Oliver? The same Oliver you told me about?"

"Need I say it? Yes!" growled Leila.

"Leila," said Oliver. "I'm sorry. I was just, so scared… I mean, you just, just, _changed, _so, so suddenly, and a werewolf is pretty scary…"

"Apology _not _accepted!" snarled Leila.

"What!?" shouted Oliver. "So you just, _dump _me for this, this," He gestured at Edward.

"Edward isn't my boyfriend! But at least _he _wasn't scared of me when I was in wolf form! He even helped me get out of it! And I would take him _any _day instead of you!" Leila yelled back.

"Calm down! Both of you!" said Edward. "Come on. We can work this out."

"No, we can't!" Leila shouted. She was so mad, she felt herself changing. _Oh no, not again! _she thought. But the thought was fleeting. She flung herself at Oliver. Just like with Theo, she couldn't control herself. Ripping, slashing, snapping…

Suddenly she stopped.

_What am I doing? _Leila was horrified. She glanced at Edward, and looked back at the mutilated body of Oliver. Sure, he would regenerate, but would Edward be friendly towards her? Leila didn't feel sorry about hurting Oliver, but she wanted Edward's friendship…

"Edward, I, I'm sorry…" Leila whispered. She whirled around, and ran to the cliff she had flung herself off of when she met Edward.

Once there, she curled up and watched the sunset, feeling very much alone.


End file.
